


Oblivious

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betaed, F/M, Mild Fluff, Mild mention of drugs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Gilgamesh is not his usual self. Arturia has to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: from a hauntingly beautiful Kalafina song, their 1st single and is also part of the album 'Seventh Heaven'.  
> Many thanks to Jolanikati for her beta work on this, and thank you to HiddenCamellia for the encouragement ;)

...

How had she found herself in this predicament?

It was all Iskandar’s doing, of course.

Just an hour before midnight, he had showed up at her door, with a peculiarly slumped blond on his shoulder. He had merrily informed her that he had been giving Gilgamesh some new version of alcohol that Waver had created all evening, and that this was the result. He would have taken responsibility and made sure Gilgamesh was looked after in his strange state of stupor himself, but unfortunately, he had to catch a plane in less than forty-five minutes, therefore he had decided to collect the favour she owed him – right then, right there.

Arturia hadn’t even had the time to groan because Iskandar was already gone. It was true that she owed him; Iskandar was the attorney she had asked for help when her younger sister, Irisviel, had mistakenly found herself involved with a gang of thieves. Not only had Iskandar ensured that nothing ended up on her record, but he had also paid for the whole expense himself. When Arturia had thanked him, he had waved it off simply by saying that she owed him a favour.

And that was how Arturia found a dazzled and blinking Gilgamesh on her sofa. Instead of haughtily looking down on everything and everyone, a glass of wine in palm as he arrogantly took up all the space he wanted, he was sitting very composedly and holding the bottle of water she had pressed into his hand.

In truth, the only proof that the man on her couch was indeed Gilgamesh was the fact that he was staring at her, like he always did.

His tone when he had addressed her earlier had been polite though, and that wasn’t like him at all.

His eyes did not leave her as she went around her small apartment. It was true that Iskandar had warned her that Gilgamesh was not in his right state of mind, but she hadn’t expected such a version of him.

Suddenly he spoke up.

“I like your earrings.”

She blinked and slowly turned around to look at him.

This matter was just getting more worrisome. First he was all composed and polite, and now this?

“Gilgamesh…? I don’t wear earrings. In fact, I don’t even have my ears pierced.”

He smiled, and she almost gaped at him. Since when did Gilgamesh _smile_ _?_ All he did was smirk and occasionally grin.

“I’m aware of that, Arturia,” and she could recognize something of the normal Gilgamesh in that sentence, “That is precisely what I like about your earrings – the fact that you don’t wear any.”

Well, that second part of the sentence was – once again – not very much like the normal Gilgamesh she knew.

Cursing herself for even wanting to ask something like that, Arturia let the words slip out.

“Why is that?”

The sudden grin that crept onto his face was much more familiar.

“It gives me better access to your neck – makes it easier for me to kiss it.”

She glared and growled under her breath. What _on Earth_ had Waver put into his drink!?

...

**Author's Note:**

> I am fond of earrings, and always found it interesting that Gilgamesh wears them, while Arturia never did :P  
> Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
